gilliganfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ginger/@comment-208.71.218.108-20150330130023
Why is there no Gilligan's Island fanfiction based on the lost 4th season...I think that should start there. Gilligan finds a drink that makes him shrink ten inches tall. Ginger swims just far enough into the ocean that she gets pulled up into the TITANIC JR. rowboat and gets rescued. Later during an interview, the remaining castaways hear on the radio of Ginger talking about the other 6 of them, but couldn't recall the location, making Mary Ann whine that only one of them got off the island. Then Ginger is replaced on the island by MISS KRISSY and MISS SALLY, one sweet but dumb blonde, the other, the smart, but cynical brunette, don't know who was to play the parts. Guest star, TAB HUNTER, appears, something to do with Money, becha this is a Howell story. Modern day pirate Silver Long Johns, played by Vito Scotti, ex-Japanease sailor, ex-mad scientist, appears, looking for buried treasure and betrays the castaways. Gilligan thinks he's Dick Tracy and ruins rescue.Proffesser thinks he's tracked what could be a rare Dodo bird, when Gilligan finds a lamp, which when rubbed, releases a genie. Comedian Paul Lynde comes to the island to test jokes on everyone, like sitting at a table, in a Hawaiian shirt, making wisecracks about the Skipper or the Howells while drinking a daiqueri. A silly alien lands on the island. Bobby Vinton comes to the island as Mary Ann's, Miss Krissy's and Miss Sally's favorite singer. Gilligan befreinds a small dinosaur from a cave on the other side of the island, and helps scare off the headhunters. Mary Ann dreams that she married Gilligan. I know that the southern women are not a populer veiw with Ginger and Pinger fans, but hold on...I'm only saying that Ginger won't be gone from the island for too long. we could say that Ginger can do a Jude Law and make 6 movies in one year. Thn, after a two year absence, she can have a pilot take her back to the island, to try to rescue her castaways, but the helecopter breaks down, just after they landed. That way, we can still have Ginger and Roy embark on a hot romance, while Gilligan and Mary Ann began a slow burn loveship. That'll make a lot of MAG and Pinger fans happy. Skipper may be jealous of Roy with Ginger while playing parrent to his LITTLE BUDDY dating the Kansas farm girl. Some years later, the Skipper can marry off both the couples, during that nuclear war they thought was the to distroy America. Vito Scotti can return in a story about the idea that the Japenease sailor, mad scientist and the pirate could be the same person. Then later the Gilligans can make a baby boy, as the Hinkleys will have a baby girl. Don't know how long Krissy and Sally will last, but they need to flesh out their characters before they find romance. Maybe, Sally might hook up with Skipper, who she refuses to follow his orders. Maybe the pilot can be the sex symbal, as in Nancy Macarthy, Kit Smythe and John Gabrial can play thease new characters, since they were dumped as the original Professer, Ginger and Bunny from the first pilot. A new actress will have to play Ginger as we shall honer Tina Luise's wishes not to make her reprise her role as Ginger, although we will miss Tina, but surely, Ginger could never abandon her fellow castaways, she's just not that selfish. Mary Ann can dream in the 5th season that she's starting a family with Gilligan.. So, see, I'm not against Ginger or her protrayer, I'm just saying that I can't find GI fanfic based on the two misses replacing Ginger for awile. Then, 15 years after they were stranded from the island, they all finally get rescued, only to learn that things in civalization in the mid 60s have changed in the late 70s. and as luck would have it, they get restranded on the same island, again. They figuered, since you can't beat 'em, join 'em, so Mr' Howell creates and owns a hotel on the Island at the close of the '70s, connected to Hawaii, with the help of the other castaways, then it'll become a combination of Fantacy Island, Love Boat, and Hotel, all wrapped up into one, as guest stars, like the bickering overworked couple, the runaway boy and the Harlem Globetrotters. One of the adopted boys can become Thurston Howell the 4th, come with thier own problems, although Thurston's health was going poor in the early 80s. Gilligan can dream the professer builds a spaceship and they can get stuck into outerspace, in an even wierder deserted island. as they settle into the resort called THE CASTAWAYS. Eventually, the original seven will share a cave during a storm and talk about their early lives before the famous shipwreck, you know, Gilligan and the Skipper in the Navy, THE PROFESSER teaching in his school, Ginger being chased by Hollywood wolves, the Howells sitting in the lap of luxery, Mary Ann on the farm. It would be about stuff that happened that we didn't see on the show of the last couple of weeks before they went onto the SS MINOW for a 3 hour tour. Maybe, the Gilligan's son and the Hinkley's daughter can become teenage lovers. We know that the acters, who play the Skipper and the Howells passed away during the late 80s-early 90s, so we can have a story about Gilligan, Mary Ann, Roy and Ginger gather to honer the 3 older peaple. It was expected, the Howells were super old anyway. The two teenagers with some kids the Howells adopted, can then travel to the USA to find that it wasn't distroyed by the war, after all, but Gilligan, still holding onto his goofup ways, ruined the radio, before word got out. In 1992, we mat finally see a certain High school teacher and two secritaries, since that's when the first pilot was finally broadcast on tv before the second piloet. Oh, the posibilities...